


The Cabin

by Turkborne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Begging, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Claws, First Time, M/M, Monster!Loki, Possessiveness, Praise, Top Loki (Marvel), bit o blood, dub con, gagging, loki is a naga, lots of fear at first, pissplay, thor is a journalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thor gets sent out on assignment to a cabin in the woods. There have been talks about a monster lurking through these woods that eats people. Thor doesn't believe any of that in the slightest. After all, who would? Loki is a monster, looking for a bit of fun and a meal. This little blond might just be fun to play with.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one and I really hope you do too. It's a little longer than my usual fics but that's a good thing. Thank you to everyone who helped me as I worked through this. You know who you are.

There were local legends about this place. That was why Thor had come out here, renting out the cabin. His editor had insisted. The journalist really thought it was their way of forcing him on a vacation. He had packed his bag for a week and the company sent him out. It was a long drive but well worth it. The forest was lush and green. He even saw several deer as he pulled up to the cabin and unloaded his bags and groceries. 

The cabin was cozy with a fireplace in the main living area while the bed was upstairs. The owner had run electric and plumbing out here, likely to get more bookings on airbnb. Thor took the time to settle in before setting up his laptop on the porch and working until night started to fall and mosquitos started to bite. 

He slipped inside then, cooking himself a simple dinner and enjoying the fire and a book. He ended pulling off his glasses after a while and just laying on the couch near the fire, enjoying the soft crackle of the flames until sleep took him. 

Two days of monotony, hikes and working on a few personal projects. Thor felt good and he had even written up a suitable article for his time here in the cabin. He decided to so on a hike later in the day and this time he was starting to regret it, even if he had brought a small flashlight.  Still he couldn’t help but shiver as the wind picked up. He curled deeper into his coat and kept walking. 

After a few minutes of walking in the dark he stumbled over what he thought was a root at first glance. He had been wrong and the blue skinned creature raised itself up on its tail above him, tongue hanging out of it’s fang-filled mouth. 

Thor let out a terrified shout and tried to scamper upright. He didn’t make it far though. The creature wrapped its tail around Thor’s middle and legs and he hovered over him, tongue mere inches from his face. The creature licked him and Thor trembled. He didn’t beg though, he struggled and the coils around him grew tighter.

“You fear me~” it, no, he hissed into the human’s ear. Thor shuddered. 

“Anyone with half a brain would. Your jaw looks like the kind of thing that unhinges and can swallow a man whole,” he snarled back. His hands shoved at the coils to no avail before his arms were wrapped tight against his sides. The beast laughed and bent over him to look into Thor’s blue eyes. It was a red eyed monster and Thor’s heart skipped a beat.

“Fearful little human, why shouldn’t I eat you?” He asked tail slipping between Thor’s legs and pressing against his groin. Thor didn’t know what to make of that but he knew what his best option was.

“Let me make you dinner instead? It’s less work,” he offered, hoping to save his life. The beast laughed.

“If I am left unsatisfied?” he questioned. 

“Then you’ll eat me I assume,” Thor whispered, the fear evident in his voice. Loki smiled, wide-mouthed and hungry. His tail uncoiled from around Thor and the human finally got a look at just how big Loki was. He finally knew Loki for what he was, a naga.   
  
He was blue, head to toe with horns protruding from his forehead and curling back as they worked up. Inky black hair sprouted from his scalp and flowed down his back in waves. Over the top half of his body, the human half, raised lines were wrapped around him in intricate patterns. They faded at his hips, where skin turned to scales.   
  
He walked slow, hearing leaves rustle under Loki’s slithering tail behind him. Thor didn’t dare bolt. Loki followed him all the way to the cabin and Thor let him inside, leaving the door unlocked as he moved. Loki seemed like the sort of creature that could break down a door with ease and Thor hadn’t exactly brought a gun.    


Thor went to the fire and rekindled it from the hot coals without looking to Loki. Cold was seeping inside. By the time Thor turned around the beast had draped himself on the couch as if it were his own. Thor wondered if it was, when there was no one around. He moved to the kitchen and pulled out a couple steaks he had intended to treat himself with and started to cook. Now, he was no chef but there were things you picked up in journalism when you worked with food-column writers. 

Thor wasn’t an exception. He served the meat with seasoned mashed potatoes. He didn’t bother with vegetables. He did however set an apple tart in the oven to warm, given to him by his mother. He walked over to the couch, doing his best to keep his hands from shaking as he served the meal to the beast who might very well eat him. Thor didn’t give any to himself and didn’t want to. He wouldn’t be able to swallow even if he did. 

“I- ah, here’s your dinner. I have dessert keeping warm too,” Thor whispered and moved to back away. Loki’s tail pressed at his back. He knew he wasn’t escaping to the kitchen from that alone. The tail guided him to sit on the floor in front of the creature and Thor bit his lip, waiting as Loki took the first bite. 

“Passable, I suppose. Are you not eating?” he asked, head tilting even as he peered down at the blond with red eyes. Thor blinked up at the creature who tormented him like this. Why would he eat?

“What’s the point of eating if you’re just going to eat me?” Thor asked almost snapping. The words were ground out between clenched teeth while his hands curled into fists. 

“I hear offering a last meal is a human tradition. Eat with me,” it purred and held a forkful of meat up to his face. Thor bit it off the fork and chewed slowly while Loki watched. So dinner went, in the quiet of the cabin. The wind whistled outside and rain began to patter against the windows. Thor kept alternating bites with a monster while the fire crackled beside him. In another situation Thor would have found it romantic to share a meal like this. Right now he only wanted to keep himself alive.

Loki’s tail fell away and Thor took the empty plate to the kitchen, returning a moment later with the apple tart. He set it in front of Loki and looked down. He felt as though he should vomit with the fear that bubbled in his chest. Loki merely took a bite of the tart and moaned around it. Blue fingers came up to touch pale lips with shock at the flavor. Thor looked up, hopeful. 

Loki caught the glance and looked down at the poor little human. Was this why humans kept pets? He stroked Thor’s hair as he took another bite, refusing to share the delicacy. He had a few humans cook for him in exchange for their lives but this never had happened. It was always meat, some better than others. Few fed him anything so delicious. Thor quivered as Loki licked the sticky remains of apple tart off his hands.

“A-are you going to eat me?” Thor whispered, utterly terrified.

“Will you run if I say yes?” Loki taunted.

“Is there a point? You’ll catch me,” Thor whispered and screwed his eyes shut. He knew Loki’s tail was spread all around the cabin. Escape would not come easily. Loki laughed and pulled Thor onto the couch. He let out a sharp little cry and his fingers dug into Loki’s scales. He couldn’t help it. He had gone for a walk and simply worked his way through making and eating dinner. His pants became soaked quickly and so did the couch beneath him. Loki looked down at his crotch and huffed lightly. 

“Let it all out, human. Go on,” Loki whispered. The moment he sensed Thor was finished relieving himself on the couch he started tearing off the human’s clothing until he was naked and quaking before him, tears running down his face. Cute, how embarrassed and scared he had become.

“Please…”

“What was that?” Loki asked, tilting Thor’s chin up to make those blue eyes look at him. 

“Please, don’t eat me,” he whispered back. Loki smiled and wrapped the very end on his tail around Thor’s neck and dragged him along toward the bathroom. Loki shoved Thor inside the small room and grinned wickedly at him. “Shower, but keep the curtain open.”

“Oh, so I’m to clean myself for you, too? Prepare myself to be eaten?” Thor asked, backing away. Anger at the idea filled his eyes.

“No, you’re to-” Loki balked as a roll of toilet paper flew into his face and he watched it bounce along, leaving a white trail in its wake. Thor tried to open the bathroom window, fingers grasping at the latches. Loki let out a loud hiss and Thor immediately froze, peering over his shoulder at Loki. The creature looked over at him and slid into the bathroom, partly anyway. He shoved Thor in the tub and looked down at him. “Stay.”

“I’ll stay, I won’t try and run again. Please-” Thor started to beg before his begging was cut off by a warm stream hitting his face. He sputtered and the stream travelled lower while Thor tried to wipe his face clear. He was being  _ pissed on. _

“There, now you won’t smell like human piss,” it teased, grinning down at him, claws clicking against the wall tile. 

“This will taste better?” Thor questioned, chest heaving for breath. He was still terrified and confused but having Loki over over him like that? He knew he could do nothing.

“Now you’re mine and smell as such,” he explained. “You will obey.”

“Uh, sure?” Thor’s brows furrowed. He had no clue what the monster was doing now but he stood up and reached for a towel exactingly slow. Loki nodded his permission and the human dried off slowly. He looked into those red eyes before dropping the towel on the floor and following the blue crooked finger out of the room.

“Go, stand in front of the fireplace,” Loki ordered, “hands on the brick.”

Thor padded over to the roaring fire and bit his lower lip for a moment as he placed his hands on the warmed stone. He took a deep steadying breath and glanced over his shoulder. “Are you simply making sure your meal is warm or do you want this one- oh!”

The monster’s tail slipped up between his legs and rubbed at his crotch. “You can call me Loki. I think you know what kind of hunger I’m trying to fill now.”

“Oh, yes,” Thor whispered and his nails dug into the brick. He had no idea it would come to this but he wasn’t going to say no. The way those warm scales pressed against him? It made his hips rock forward into the touch. His head fell back and Loki loomed over him, tongue sliding over his cheek.

“I don’t eat human,” he explained, “but you’re cute. Very cute when you’re scared.” It was a lie. He had eaten humans but Thor had nothing to fear. No need for him to panic any further. Loki was stroking his blond hair while he rocked forward again and again against his scales. Thor watched those ethereal red eyes and gasped.

“So you seduce humans instead?” he asked breathlessly.

“Normally I just give them a good scare and occasionally get a meal out of it,” Loki answered, sliding down to kiss and lick at Thor’s neck. “Go on, watch the fire. Let it take your mind to the bed of a lover, a human woman you desire. Let me play. I won’t hurt you. Just enjoy this.”

“No,” Thor replied firmly. Loki hissed and started to lift himself up to appear taller until Thor’s hand reached up and gripped at his horn. “No.”

Loki grabbed his hand and tugged is away, “Just because I won’t eat you-”

“Idiot, I want to see you,” Thor huffed and turned around to face Loki. The monster’s eyes widened and Thor grabbed his face. “Let me see you. That’s my condition for cooperating.”

Other humans Loki had toyed with had feared him, abhorred his existence and denied it. This strange one was accepting him, even after all he had done. That left Loki with questions, “Why? I’m hideous.”

“No, you’re terrifying. Beautiful but terrifying. Like the view from a cliff up high when you stand at the very edge,” Thor whispered as his fingers traced the lines on Loki’s face from his horns past his jaw and down his neck. Loki flinched from the touches after a long moment and the blond put his hand down. “Did I say something wrong?”

“It is cruel of you to lie,” Loki hissed, lowering himself enough to meet Thor eye to eye. The journalist shook his head. He took Loki’s hand, mindful of the claws and brought it to his lips. He kissed the cool flesh and brought it to his cheek.

“It’s no lie. Look at me and tell me if I am lying. You are beautiful, inhuman but beautiful,” Thor whispered. He gingerly put his hands on Loki’s waist. “Wouldn’t you prefer having a willing human to one terrified of you for once?”

Loki looked at Thor for a good long moment and then grabbed him by the neck. He opened his mouth wide and lunged toward Thor, who pulled back from the grip but didn’t flinch. The blue eyes in the humans face were far more confused than afraid. “I think you might be broken, little human.”

“Thor, my name is Thor,” he replied with a sigh. “Maybe I am broken but it lets me do this.” He grabbed Loki then and tugged him close, pressing kisses along his lips and then up to his pointy and elongated ear. He nipped and mouthed along the length of it and he could feel Loki’s weight start to lean into him. 

“O-oh thats-”

“Can you make it upstairs to the bed?”

“Just because I don’t have legs-”

“You’re melting into me,” Thor sighed and pulled back entirely. Loki pulled himself up, to be a little taller than Thor and fussed over his hair. Thor smiled and laughed at Loki warmly, “Very cute. So bed? I think the couch is off the options list.”

“Yes, it is. I want you to carry my scent and that stinks of yours,” Loki stated firmly. Thor rolled his eyes and walked past Loki, stepping over one of the coils in his snake like body. He started up the stairs and watched Loki slide closer. He was up the stairs and when he looked back he saw Loki slide up the stairs behind him almost effortlessly. Thor walked over to the bed and laid himself out and pulled the bottle of lube he had used the night before into bed with him. He wasn't sure if he would need it but he figured better to have it close. 

“Are you sure you wish to see me like this? To have me join you?” Loki asked again, sliding up to the edge of the bed. Thor reached between his legs and palmed himself, looking at Loki. It was an invitation. The monster's breath hitched and he slid onto the bed and between Thor's legs. 

The human wrapped his legs around Loki and rolled his hips up with a heated moan. He stroked along Loki's jaw and with than gentle touch drew him closer. The monster leaned in close and licked at Thor’s cheek. The human’s only response was to tilt his head and give access to this neck. A sign of trust/ Loki hummed and licked at that next, purring at the way Thor’s body submitted to him. 

“For someone who doesn’t get to do this often you’re good at it,” Thor murmured. Loki chuckled and took Thor’s hand. He led it down his body and to where his groin would be. Thor rubbed there softly and watched the monster’s face contort in pleasure. He wasn’t sure about Loki’s sexual anatomy but apparently it wasn’t too dissimilar from a human’s. He felt the length slip out of the pocket it had been inside, already slick and eager.

Thor hummed appreciatively and stroked the slick length. Loki moaned above him and he could hear the end of the monster’s tail thrash about. He was fairly sure a lamp had been knocked over somewhere but he didn’t hear anything shatter. Claws tore the sheet beneath them and Loki moaned.

“Have you ever been inside a human? Inside anyone?” Thor asked softly. He pulled his hand back and stroked his hair. Loki whined and shook his head. He had never been gifted such. His own kind weren’t exactly fond of him and humans were too terrified. “Do you want to be?”

Loki pressed their forehead against Thor’s and took a sharp breath. “Yes.”

Thor’s hand was already covered in Loki’s slick but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Not when Loki was so large. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed the monster back with a smile. He spoke softly, “Give me a little room to prepare myself.”

Loki slid back and tilted his head at Thor. He watched Thor pour out the liquid and reach between his legs. Loki knew males didn’t slick like females when it came to humans. When Thor slid a finger into himself covered in the liquid it made immediate sense to Loki. “I have slick, you don’t need to slick yourself.”

“I’m stretching myself. You won’t fit otherwise,” Thor gasped out, sliding in another finger. Loki grabbed Thor’s left leg and lifted. The human yelped and was lifted until only his shoulders, head and right foot were touching the mattress. He pulled his fingers out and fisted the sheets. “Loki!”

“Yes?” He asked, head tilting at Thor’s tone. One of his knuckles pressed at Thor’s hole and he smirked.

“I’m not done! Put me down!” Thor rumbled and tried to tug his leg back, unsuccessfully. Loki pulled him further, nearly flipping him over onto his front. 

“Shh, little human. I have an idea,” Loki replied and held Thor’s hips up by the waist. His tongue swiped over Thor’s entrance. 

“Oh!” Thor gasped, “You can do that, you can definitely do that. Just set me down. This angle isn’t good for my back.”

Loki peered over at Thor and nodded, setting the human gently on the bed and looming over him. Thor grabbed a couple pillows and shoved them under his hips and laid on his back, grabbing his knees and spreading his legs. The naga let his tongue fall out of his mouth.

Loki slid his tongue inside Thor and marveled at how warm he was inside. He knew once he sheathed himself it would be exquisite. The way he felt like this? Loki was looking forward to what was to come.

“If you press up toward my front there’s a spot, a bundle of nerves that will feel very good for me,” Thor whispered to him between deep breaths. Loki pressed his tongue in deeper and followed the instruction of his human. The strangled moan that followed that action sent a wave of arousal through him.

Loki wanted more.

He started wriggling his tongue against the spot inside Thor. He heard Thor cry out and grinned. That was exactly what he had wanted. Loki pulled out for a bare moment and then shoved his tongue in deep. The howl he got in response and the way his back arched was exquisite. 

“Fuck- Loki-” Thor cried out. He tugged at Loki’s hair and pulled him up his body. “Inside me. I want you inside me.”

Thor looked at the wide-eyed expression on Loki’s face. Seeing that Loki finally believed in his desire for his scaled form and fanged mouth was beautiful. He tugged Loki closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then lower, on his lips. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Mouthy human for having such a small tongue,” Loki countered. He reached down and lined himself up. Loki slid inside Thor in one fluid motion. The naga whimpered and curled, burying his head against Thor’s chest. Thor held him, gasping for breath. Loki didn’t wait for Thor to adjust. He simply started thrusting aimlessly, gasping out his pleasure.

“Loki. Loki!” Thor cried out. He pulled Loki’s hair sharply and made the pleasure hazed beast look at him. “Stop- stop!”

Loki froze then and tried to pull away but Thor’s legs wrapped around his waist and held him tight. Loki’s eyes narrowed and he hissed out a sharp, “Second thoughts?” 

“No, none. Next time wait for your human to adjust and give you the go ahead. Also, wrong angle. Give me a moment,” Thor grumbled and let the fistfull of hair go, instead running his hands through his own. Loki looked almost apologetic at that. Both of his hands laid flat on Thor’s chest. 

“You are at the wrong angle. My body does not move that way when so low,” he observed. Thor unhooked his legs and slid himself off Loki’s cock, earning a whine and glare from him. “Lay down. I'm going to ride you.”

“Truly?” Loki asked, rolling himself onto his back and stretching himself out on the bed seductively. Thor only straddled Loki and lined his cock up, slowly taking it in to the hilt. “Oh, that's-"

“Good, hm?” Thor asked starting to lift himself up and drop back down. He could see Loki strain with the effort to stay still and smiled. Thor would tell him he could move, once he found his angle and a better rhythm. He could see how lost in it the Naga was and he knew better than to try and restrain him again.

Thor shifted his hips, trying to find the right angle until he finally let out a little cry of pleasure and started moving faster. Loki's claws were tearing holes in the sheets and he heard Loki's tail thrash and smack into a wall. That was a problem for later.

“Human, I'm close,” Loki hissed at Thor.

“Move. Meet my thrusts. Hard,” Thor gasped out in reply. Loki grabbed Thor's hips and started thrusting up at a quick and rough pace. Thor cried out and the hands he had kept still on Loki's chest shifted. He took himself in hand with one and the other fisted his own hair as Loki fucked up into him with a strength no human could possess.

Thor came before Loki.  His back arched further and he cried out in pleasure. His cum splattered over them both while he tightened around Loki who was lost in Thor's body. The beast thrust a few more times into that clenching heat and came while buried deep inside him. Thor watched his face twist in pleasure and smiled.

He laid his blond head on Loki's heaving chest with a breathy laugh. He could feel Loki tense under him so he reached up and started stroking Loki's hair. “I'm laughing because I just had sex with a monster rumored to eat people when most of the world believes things like you don't exist. This is impossible. Pleasurable and wanted, but impossible.”

“You are not like the others,” Loki whispered.

“I imagine not. I've always found my sexual attraction to be to dangerous people,” Thor replied, “I think you qualify as dangerous.”

“I do eat deer sometimes,” Loki offered. Thor only shifted up and kissed him. 

“If you want a round two we can go again in a bit. Either way, stay and share breakfast with me?” Thor asked. 

Loki blinked at Thor for a long moment and licked his lips, “Only if we eat the same way dinner was had.”

Thor considered that, reading Loki's face. The journalist was pondering that idea. 

“You'll be naked this time. I hear talk of pancakes being good?” Loki spoke, looking at his claws. Thor burst out laughing.

“Pancakes. You can even make a mess of me with the syrup and lick it off,” he offered.

“Syrup?”

“You'll see. Round two?” Thor asked, wriggling in Loki's lap.

“You're insatiable,” Loki accused. Still he grabbed Thor and nipped at his neck. “Beg nicely and you might get what you ask.”

“I am to beg you? I think given you have so few willing partners…”

“Why do you think I want to hear you beg?” Loki spat in reply to that. He was ready to push Thor off.

“I understand. I want to feel wanted as more than just a fuck or an escape. I want to hear my name. Not ‘human,’” Thor countered. He moved to roll away but was quickly stopped by Loki's tail wrapping around his midsection. 

“Beg for me, Thor. You're the prettiest human I've seen. You have eyes the color of the sky,” Loki whispered. Thor didn't struggle against Loki after that. 

“My name again?”

“Thor. Beautiful, wonderful Thor. I want to hear you beg,” Loki all but gasped out. Thor grabbed two fistfuls of black hair and twisted Loki's head to nip and suck at his ear.

“Please, Loki? I want it to be you. To have your sharp claws and red eyes upon me, bringing me pleasures only you can. Please?” He whispered between nips and bites.

“Good huma-ah, good Thor. My Thor,” Loki replied. He was half hard against Thor's thigh. It wasn't enough in the moment but they both knew they would not have trouble.

Thor spent the next few moments kissing Loki passionately. Loki's tongue slid into his mouth and then further, down his throat. Thor hadn't expected the action and began to gag.

Loki looked almost apologetic but Thor shook his head. “No. I want more. I can do it, just remember to let me breathe. Please, Loki?”

The snake dived in, his tongue thrusting in and out of Thor's throat as they kissed. Thor moaned and let Loki’s tongue slip deep. It was bizarre and different than a cock. It curved where it needed and writhed inside him. Thor felt helpless as he gagged on it and clung to Loki.

Loki pulled back and watch Thor gasp for breath. He stroked Thor’s cheek and reached down between his legs and slid two fingers inside Thor. “Hm, not as wet as I want.”

“Lube-” Thor gasped back, hand motioning to the bottle laid out on the bed. Loki grabbed the lube and grinned. 

“I can make you as slick as I want?” Loki asked, peering at the bottle. He grinned and pushed Thor off him roughly and manhandled him onto his hands and knees.

Loki-” Thor shouted as his face was shoved into the mattress. He was ass up and Loki had him exactly where he wanted. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted it directly into Thor’s gaping hole. He let out a shout at the cold liquid dripping into him. Loki shoved his fingers inside, spreading it around. Loki kept thrusting his fingers and pouring lube until Thor was squelching wetly with each movement.

“There we go, dripping wet for me,” Loki laughed and kept toying with Thor’s ass. He was whimpering beneath Loki, almost pathetically. Loki pulled his fingers out and hummed as he watched Thor’s hole clench around nothing. The beast was hard now, terribly so. He rolled onto his back right next to Thor and stroked his hair with his clean hand. “Ride me again.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Thor gasped out teasingly. He moaned as he shifted and let out a heated groan as he took Loki’s cock inside him again. Lube spilled out of him and down his thighs but he knew that was what Loki wanted. “You feel so good.”

“You do too. Hot and wet. So eager-” Loki purred. Thor moved quickly and in response Loki started a hard pace, thrusting up into him. Thor tossed his head back, whimpering and scratching at Loki’s chest. “Going wild for me?”

“How- ah! How could I not?” Thor replied. Loki filled him up so good, so perfectly. “Harder, please?”

“Mm, good Thor. Being polite for me,” he gasped out and grabbed Thor’s hips harder, claws digging in. He thrust harder then, ripping a cry of pleasure out of Thor.

“Loki- oh my god, Loki. That’s- there, right there. Please don’t stop,” Thor moaned, thrusting himself down to meet each of Loki’s thrust. 

“S-spill for me ah-again,” Loki ordered, “Thor, spill.”

Thor chuckled, “most- ah! Most humans say ‘cum.’” He looked down at Loki’s face and smiled. He was pretty like this, spread out under him and wrapped in pleasure. “Beautiful monster. Stroke me.”

Loki’s hand slipped off Thor’s hip, cutting through flesh as it did. Shallow scratches bled down Thor’s hip. Loki fisted Thor and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Thor came with a low gasp, cumming all over Loki’s hand. The naga followed a moment after with a hiss, spilling inside Thor for the second time that night. The human collapsed on top of Loki again with a laugh. “You’re very good at this. We need a shower but I can’t move.”

“You can shower in the morning. Sleep, Thor,” Loki instructed, twisting and curling so this human was nestled in his coils. Thor snuggled close and shut his eyes, falling asleep quickly in the aftermath of their coupling. 

  
  
  


 

Thor awoke to the sun and stretched out in the bed. Confusion quickly dawned in his mind and he ran around the cabin looking for signs of the creature that had spent the night beside him. Loki was gone. Thor opened the front door and shouted to Loki, scaring off birds roosting in the nearby tree.

He moved back inside closing the door. Thor looked around and noted that even the couch had been cleaned. He couldn’t tell that he had been wiped down from the look of it. There was still an ache inside him from taking Loki and he could feel that inside himself there was still a mess. The only sign left of his night with the naga. He tried not to lose hope of seeing the creature named Loki through the day, even as he cleaned up.

Thor made himself breakfast and then started to work. He tried to rewrite the article, finding nothing that didn’t make him sound completely insane. He went to bed that night, uneasy but with the door unlocked. The next few days went the same, except Thor wandered out on walks looking for Loki.

Eventually, it was time to check out. Thor packed up his car, shouting a few more times before driving back into town with the key. He stopped off at the small coffee shop in town. The owner was the one who rented the cabin. 

“Did you have a pleasant time, Mr. Odinson?” The gentleman asked, green eyes twinkling.

“I did, Mr. Laufeyson. Do you think I could get a cup for the road? I have quite a drive,” Thor asked. Mr. Laufeyson nodded and made a coffee for Thor. He handed him a bag and the cup of coffee.

“On the house. Hope you visit again,” he said politely. Thor assumed it was to drive up business. Country hospitality was nice though. He like it well enough.

“I hope so too,” Thor murmured and walked out. He did want to come back, if only to see the naga again. Loki had been far more than another simple encounter, although what he had been the journalist wasn’t sure. He set the cup in the cupholder and pulled out the pastry Mr. Laufeyson had given him. An apple strudel. Not great, but decent. He ate as he drove, pulling over at a rest stop two hours down the road. He pulled the cup out of his cupholder to throw it away before he noticed sharpie under the cardboard sleeve. He ripped it off and smiled immediately at what was scribbled there. 

It was a drawing of his Loki, tail wrapped around the cup and a phone number. The words “call me” were scrawled beside it. Thor dumped out the last few drops of cold coffee with a smile and put the cup back in his truck with a warm laugh. He couldn’t stop smiling.

He went inside and got himself a fresh cup of coffee and used the facilities before hopping into his truck again. He picked up the empty cup and pulled his phone out. He dialed the number and hit call. He heard the receiver pick up and didn’t waste another moment.

“Hello, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this~~~


End file.
